THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE , MAYBE
by Florezzta
Summary: Sungmin telah lama memendam rasa terhadap Kyuhyun namun ia sadar bahwa memang tak mungkin bila Kyuhyun akan membalas cintanya /broken kyumin / kyuseo #mian KMS-deul#


"FlorezztAquaLib" Present ~

That's Impossible , Maybe.

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Warning : Straight , OOC , Broken Kyumin

Desclaimer : all casts belong to God but this ff is mine.

"AWW ! Yak Hyukkie ! berhenti memukul kepala ku !" bentakan keras jelas terdengar dari mulut seorang namja mungil yang baru saja terkena sapaan selamat pagi rutin dari sosok yang dipanggilnya Hyukkie itu. Ia mengelus kepalanya seraya menggerutu menyayangkan nasibnya memiliki sahabat seperti manusia itu.

"ayolah Min ~ jangan mengeluh" ujar Eunhyuk cuek seraya mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sungmin , namja korban kebaikan tangannya.

"tapi kau melakukan itu semenjak kita _junior high school ,_apa kau tak bosan ?" Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu , terhitung sudah 7 tahun Eunhyuk selalu melaksanakan ritual paginya itu sejak mereka berada di kelas dua junior high school hingga sekarang kuliah di tingkat dua. Apa dia tak bosan memukul di area yang sama tiap harinya , _ukh _bukan maksud Sungmin ingin dipukul di tempat lain hanya saja , dia merasa kesakitan , amat – sangat kesakitan.

"tentu saja tidak. Justru itu merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri buatku , hahahaha" Lihat kan , Eunhyuk justru bahagia di atas penderitaannya. Sahabat macam apa itu ? batinnya kesal.

Sungmin mendelik mendengarnya. Oh tentu saja dia tak akan rela kepala nya yang cantik itu menjadi korban keganasan tangan Eunhyuk terus - menerus. Jangan sampai otaknya yang pas – pasan menjadi semakin pas – berhenti dan secara spontan melindungi kepalanya – entah dari apa – kemudian melayangkan tatapan - sekali lagi kau memukul kepalaku , kuhabisi kau – yang hanya dibalas kekehan ringan ala Eunhyuk.

Mereka melangkah ringan menuju kelas dengan Sungmin yang tetap menjaga kepalanya possesive dan Eunhyuk yang tak berhenti mengoceh tentang pangeran ikannya aka Lee Donghae , lelaki yang katanya sangat tampan padahal mereka tak pernah bertemu. Tiap Sungmin protes tentang ketampanan Donghae yang tak terbukti , Eunhyuk selalu mengatakan "_tetapi suaranya mengatakan kalau dia tampan , Min", _What the hell ? sejak kapan ada teori "Suaramu menunjukan Wajahmu" ? , kalau memang ada , tolong bantu Sungmin untuk mempelajarinya.

Bruk

Langkah Sungmin berhenti seketika.

"Yak Min ! jangan berhenti tiba – tiba !" Eunhyuk mengusap kasar dahinya yang baru saja menabrak punggung milik namja di depannya.

"ayo cepat masuk !" suruhnya , namun Sungmin tak bergeming di tempatnya. "aish Min , apasih yang kau lihat , ayo cepat masuuukkk" Eunhyuk yang tak sabar mencoba mendorong tubuh berisi di depannya , tetapi seperti ada paku tak kasat mata yang menancap lantai di bawahnya , Sungmin sama sekali tak bergerak. Eunhyuk yang heran segera mencoba mencari objek fokus Sungmin. Dan _gotcha , _akhirnya dia tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya terdiam bagai patung.

Nun jauh disana , sepuluh langkah di depan mereka , berdirilah sosok tampan berkemeja baby blue dengan kaca mata yang senantiasa bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang disisir rapi namun tidak terkesan kuno melainkan keren serta kulit putih pucatnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan. _Ah _satu lagi yang tak boleh terlupakan , seringaian ala penggombal jalanan yang senantiasa menemani bibirnya itu. Sosok yang juga hanya berdiri memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan nafsu – begitulah yang Eunhyuk lihat.

"_annyeong Kyu"_ Eunhyuk menyapa sosok di depannya terdahulu karena bosan dengan acara – mari saling menatap lapar ala KyuMin couple – .

"oh _annyeong hyung"_ sapa sosok di depannya seraya melangkah mendekati pintu , ralat , mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin tetap berdiri di tempatnya bahkan hingga Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalanya.

"_annyeong _Mingie , kenapa tadi berangkat lebih dahulu ? kau tahu , aku menjemputmu tetapi _eomma _mu mengatakan bahwa kau sudah berangkat pagi – pagi sekali. Ada apa ehm ?" , tanya Kyuhyun seraya memandang Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas menerima kecupan singkat itu serta melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memandangnya. Tatapan itu penuh cinta , bolehkah ia berharap demikian , berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan mencintainya walaupun dia seorang _namja _, karena pada kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sahabat , tak kurang dan tak lebih.

"eum .. begini Kyuniie... tadi itu ... eum .. aku .." , gugup , itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Mengapa pertanyaan semudah itu tak bisa ku jawab , _aish _jantung sialan , berhenti berdebar bodoh , rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"ada apa eum ? kau menghindariku Ming ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu sontak membuat Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya yang semula menunduk , mengibaskan tangan secepat mungkin seolah menegaskan bahwa apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun adalah salah walaupun sebenarnya memang benar.

"_aniya _Kyuniie , tentu saja tidak" jawabnya gusar.

"lalu ?" Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Sungmin refleks memundurkan wajahnya dan secara tak sadar memegangi dada kirinya guna meredam detak jantungnya.

"_haii hellooo , _dua sejoli di depanku , bisakah kalian menyingkir. Aku mau lewat" ujar Eunhyuk malas. Sungguh dia malas dan bosan menyaksikan adegan yang sama tiap harinya , Sungmin dengan tingkah malu – malu kucingnya dan Kyuhyun dengan tingkah genitnya. "minggir !" lanjutnya sambil mendorong Sungmin membuat tubuh namja tersebut limbung ke depan , untung ada Kyuhyun yang sigap menangkap tubuh itu , kalau tidak maka , jangan salahkan Sungmin bila Eunhyuk akan pulang bahkan sebelum kelas dimulai.

Eunhyuk melenggang masa bodoh memasuki kelasnya , tak memperdulikan umpatan Sungmin yang tak terima akan sikapnya. Siapa suruh pacaran di depan pintu , pikirnya yang terus mengumpat Eunhyuk dalam hatinya tak menyadari akan posisinya yang ekstrim , yang masih dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun , sementara Kyuhyun , tentu saja menikmati momentnya saat ini , kapan lagi dia bisa memeluk kelinci gendut satu ini.

"_eoh , mianhae _Kyuniie" Sungmin tersadar akan posisinya tatkala Kyuhyun meremas pelan pinggangnya. Bukannya merespon perkataan Sungmin , Kyuhyun malah menggengam sebelah tangan Sungmin dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"lho Kyuniie , kita mau kemana ? sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" walaupun protes , Sungmin tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tanpa berniat untuk berhenti."ayo kita ke atap Min , ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Kyuhyun membawa langkahnya tergesa , Sungmin mengamati dalam diam genggaman tangan mereka dan tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan itu. kehangatan yang sejak dulu ia suka.

Sesampainya di atap kampus. Kyuhyun segera menutup pintunya , memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin dan memandang lekat namja imut dihadapannya. Sungmin yang lagi – lagi ditatap lekat seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"hm ?"

"lihat aku" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun mendongakan kepalanya , menatap wajah tampan di depannya , menyelami manik mata karamel yang ia suka. Lama mereka saling menatap hingga sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun , sebuah senyum tulus yang memang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada Sungmin , sejauh ini. Mau tak mau Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun menggenggam lagi tangan mereka yang sempat terlepas , menuntun tangan putih Sungmin menuju dada kirinya. Sungmin merasakannya , debaran jantung di atas normal yang biasa dia rasakan ketika berada di dekat Kyuhyun , debaran yang menurut adiknya adalah tanda bahwa ia mencintai pria di hadapannya. Bolehkah kali ini dia benar – benar berharap bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya ? bahwa Kyuhyun membalas perasaannya ? bolehkah ? hati nya benar – benar mengalami musim semi , kini aura pink serasa yakin Kyuhyun mencintainya dan akan mengungkapkan perasaan cinta itu padanya. Keyakinan itu bertambah kuat kala Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan menyentak tubuhnya , membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Ming , aku bahagia sekali" bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun , ia meyakini bahwa Kyuhyun bahagia karena mencintainya dan akan semakin bahagia bila Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia juga mencintai pria itu.

"aku tahu Kyuniie , aku juga bahagia" ucapnya bahagia.

"benarkah ? dari mana kau tahu ?"

"dari mata dan senyum mu. Hanya dari situ aku bisa melihat betapa bahagianya dirimu"

"apa sangat kelihatan ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"hum" jawab Sungmin yakin. Ia memberikan senyum terbaik dan terindah yangg dimilikinya untuk pria di hadapannya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya. Mereka masih tersenyum bersama hingga Kyuhyun membisikkan satu kalimat yang membuatnya terdiam , "kau memang sahabat terbaikku Ming". Hanya satu kalimat itu , namun mampu membawa Sungmin kembali ke alam sadar.

Sadar bahwa tak ada respon dari sosok di pelukannya. Dengan berat hati , Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Masih dengan tangan yang saling menggengam , ia menatap pria di hadapannya yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ming , kau kenapa ?" tanyanya.

"_eoh , _aku tak apa" jawab Sungmin kaku.

"apa kau yakin ? kau kelihatan tak baik – baik saja Ming. Apa kau sakit ?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin guna memastikan keadaannya.

"aku tak apa Kyuniie , sungguh." Tapi hatiku sepertinya sakit Kyuniie , lanjutnya dalam hati.

"lantas apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"itu .. aku ... aku sedang berpikir apa yang membuat Kyuniie sebahagia ini."

"lho , bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau mengetahuinya Ming ?"

"aku .. ehm ,, aku tak yakin bahwa apa yang kupikirkan sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan' ujarnya terbata.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam , Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan raut terlukanya. Ia takut , sungguh. Takut bahwa jawaban yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun akan benar – benar menyakiti hatinya. Ia tak sanggup.

"kau tahu Ming , dia membalas perasaan ku , Seohyun menerima cintaku. Kemarin aku memberanikan diri menemuinya , mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku sangat takut dia menolakku tapi aku juga tak mau dia bersama pria lain. Maka aku menyatakan perasaanku , dan kau tahu ? dia menerimaku , aku bahagia sekali" bila Kyuhyun menggambarkan suasana hatinya dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya maka Sungmin menggambarkan suasana hatinya dalam tangis. Hatinya hancur , berantakan. Ternyata memang tak mungkin dia mencintaiku, Kyuhyun namja normal , dia bukan gay sepertiku. Harus nya aku sadar sejak dulu , jerit batinnya pilu.

Dengan menguatkan hatinya , Sungmin mendongak , menatap pria yang kini tengah tersenyum kaget melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Sungmin.

"Ming , apa yang terjadi ? mengapa kau menangis ?" tanyanya kalut.

"aku .. hiks .. aku bahagia Kyuniie .. aku sungguh bahagia .. hiks .."

"kalau kau bahagia , mengapa menangis ?"

"aku tak tahu .. hiks .. aku hanya tahu .. bahwa aku bahagia..." hancur sudah harapannya. Hancur berantakan.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya , berusaha meredam tangis itu."sudahlah Ming , berhenti menangis , kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena aku yang membuatmu menangis" bujuknya.

"aku sangat.. hiks .. bahagia Kyuniie. Kyuniie harus bahagia bersama Seohyun , _ne _?"

"tentu saja Ming , kau tentu tahu bahwa aku menyukainya sejak dulu. Karena itu aku pasti akan bahagia. Kau juga harus segera menemukan orang yang kau cintai agar bisa merasakan bahagia sepertiku". Senyum bahagia Kyuhyun tak bisa terelakkan lagi , membayangkan kekasihnya saat ini tanpa tahu bahwa pria dipelukannya tengah menahan sakit yang amat dalam.

"_ne _Kyuniie , aku pasti akan segera menemukannya", ucapnya lirih.

Aku sudah menemukannya Kyuniie tapi aku tidak bahagia , karena dia tidak mencintaiku.. hiks.. Dia tak pernah melihatku. Ya Tuhan , tolong bantu aku ,hiks .. sembuhkan luka ini. Mengapa mencintai Kyuniie bisa sesakit ini ?hiks .. hiks .. apa dia memang benar – benar bukan jodohku ? kalau memang begitu , mengapa Kau biarkan rasa cinta ini terus berkembang ? mengapa Kau biarkan aku mengenalnya ? hiks .. aku sakit Tuhan. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ? tak ada. Hiks .. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan dan mendoakan kebahagiaan Kyuniie. Aku hanya bisa menjadi sahabatnya. dia selamanya akan menganggap ku begitu , sahabat suka dan dukanya. Aku tak akan bisa menjadi cintanya , sampai kapanpun. Hiks .. ternyata Dicintai oleh Kyuniie memang sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi walaupun begitu , aku akan tetap menyimpan perasaan ini dalam hatiku , di tempat terindah di hatiku , _Saranghae , nae sarang chinguya._

END

Author's note :

hay reader , i'm new here .. please welcome me ..^^..

cukup menyakitkan waktu nulis ff ini karena main cast nya bukan kyumin (don't bash me , please) tapi apa mau dikata , otak author dipenuhi dengan kisah yang seperti ini.

reader`deul tenang ajja karena nanti akan ada sequelnya kok , yang pastinya Kyumin sebagai main pairnya #akhirnyaaaaa ...

finally , ditunggu ajja ya sequelnya..

terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview .. #bighug


End file.
